Problems
by FireWaterNymph03
Summary: Used to be UhOh What to do now, Basically the same, a SessKag story. Sesshomaru has left his pregnant girlfriend, he swears he will get her back. But what happens when he comes back, and his stalker follows him.
1. Default Chapter

Problems  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from InuYasha. Though I would love to Sesshoumaru! And the poem is mine, so you can't sue!  
  
Sorry, but this chapter is going to be short. But the next chapter will be longer I promise, so please if you review you do not need to mention a longer chapter, because I will make the next one longer. Okay please enjoy it! R&R  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
She walks into the highschool library already knowing he was in there reading a book that he has read before. Her stomach flutters and flops with nervousness, her palms slightly sweaty and she is pretty sure she is slightly pale. She walks behind him and taps him on the shoulder.  
  
"Um...Can I speak to you...alone?"  
  
"Kagome are you alright? Is something wrong?" he said alarmed, putting his hand on her shoulders.  
  
"I'm....I'm..everythings...different." She grabbed one of his hands and put it between hers, leading him out of the library to a bench under an oak tree away from everyone. She looked down at his hand still trapped between hers as she nervously rubbed his hand.  
  
"Ok," He said while he was following her,"I have something to tell you, but you go first."  
  
"I-um..I mean WE have a...a.." she choked on the word as tears were threatening, she cleared her throat and tried again, as the one she loved more than life looked down at her with concern.  
  
"There...there is a..a um...problem." She managed as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
"What problem? Are you breaking up with me?"  
  
She looked alarmed at the prospect. "No! of course not, b-but you may want to b-b.. end it." She said now close to sobbing.  
  
"Did you cheat on me?"  
  
"No!! P-please let m-me finish." He nods his head to agree and motions for her to continue. She took a deep breath and looked down at their hands,"I'm pregnant" she says quietly almost hoping he couldn't hear her, but knowing he did.  
  
As soon as her words registered tensed and looked at her unbelievingly "No" he whispered as watched her flinch at the word.  
  
"You can't be! You're trying to trap me into marriage!" She suddenly just snapped, she froze and stared at him.  
  
"Thats what you think of me? You think that lowly of me?" She asked with a slight tremor in her voice, looking at him with her eyes that beg him to apologize, comfort, and promise her it will all be okay. He looked away from her ashamed of himself for saying that to her.  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"What do you mean we? I'm not the one pregnant," He said in an unemotional voice.   
  
She gasped and stared at him wondering what happened to him.  
  
"What..what happened to you? Why are you acting like this?"  
  
He looked down at her, then without saying a word took his hand back, got up and walked away never looking back.  
  
Kagome collasped, hysterical right there, sobbing an emotional wreck. Wanting to be able to just wither away, disappear, all because her love, the one who was meant for her, whom she loved more than life, her own life, walked away from her. Like she meant nothing.  
  
'Sesshoumaru...why?!'  
  
"Where shall I turn?  
  
Looking around the dark tunnel,  
  
closing around me.  
  
Light at one end,  
  
fire at the other.  
  
Where shall I turn?  
  
Toward the light?  
  
Or maybe the fire?  
  
Neither I search for you,   
  
in the dark abyss.  
  
Where shall I turn?  
  
In between the realms,  
  
of reality and death.  
  
Wake and dream.  
  
I can imagine you.  
  
Where shall I turn?  
  
This torture is worse than the fire,  
  
yet the release will be better than the light.  
  
My soul being eat up with time,  
  
my body being crushed by weight.  
  
Where shall I turn?  
  
In between the realms is,  
  
where I live.  
  
Under the world,  
  
or above it.  
  
Where shall I turn?  
  
My breath quickens, and my heart slows,  
  
my brain shuts down.  
  
Lost inbetween the realms,  
  
searching for you.  
  
Where shall I turn?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes softened and filled with tears that would never fall as he looked at her, and listened to her words. Kagome. The love of his own life, he would move the stars and moon if she wished it.  
  
'Kagome, I'm sorry, please forgive me...I..it has to be this way..I love you'  
  
Sango rushed up to Kagome's broken body and hugged her shaking and trembling form.  
  
"I-i told him! A-a-and h-he left m-me!" Kagome sobbed.  
  
Sango looked shocked. 'He left her? But he always looked like he adored and loved her.'  
  
"Shhh. Its alright." Sango said, while rocking Kagome.  
  
"M-my mom kicked m-me out! I-I c-can't g-go b-back! Gods Sango! I thought he l-loved me! I l-love a-and m-miss h-him!" Sango stopped rocking her in shock then resumed.  
  
"You can come and live with Miroku and me."  
  
"A-are you s-sure I-I-i won't b-be a b-bother?"  
  
"Of course not, come on, lets take you there, do you have stuff?"  
  
Kagome sniffed,"Okay..only a bag in my locker." She got up with the help of Sango and she walked towards her locker slowly as if it hurt to walk.  
  
The tears in Sesshoumaru's eyes threatened again as he saw the pain and problems he was putting his Kagome through.   
  
'Well, she may not be mine anymore...she will be later in life. I'll come back and beg her to take me back.' 


	2. Chapter 2

Problems  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from InuYasha. Though I would love to Sesshoumaru!  
  
Chapter 2-  
  
5 years later  
  
For the first time in his life he was nervous. He had tracked her down and realized she still lived with Miroku and Sango. He knew he had a daughter, who was turning five in a week. He knew that Kagome, his love, owned a successful computer company, with the money she made she was able to move out of Miroku and Sango's apartment, but invited them to come along with her to the new house. They had accepted. Sango was a few months pregnant just starting to show. It always pained him to see a pregnant woman, it reminded him of how he had only watched Kagome's pregnancy from a distance. He hadn't been able to watch his child come into the world, he wasn't there to comfort Kagome in the pain she felt delivering her, his, THEIR child. He despised the reason, no the person, that had made him turn her away from him and his love. He was just glad, no estatic, that she had kept the pregnancy and the child. He stood across the street from her home watching as Kagome and his daughter played in the front yard. He ntoiced that his daughter looked so much like her mother, he wondered if she got anything from him. He also saw that his once cheerful Kagome was heistant when she moved, he moved closer he saw her eyes dart constantly down the road as if waiting, wanting, wishing for someone to drive up at any minute. It was then he saw the lingering sadness and extinguished fire in her eyes. He flinched hoping it wans't his fault, that her spirit seemed to diminish, it was then he decided to make himself known.  
  
He stepped on the walkway of her yard and watched as his daughter stopped, looked at him and the smiled.  
  
"What's your name? Rin's name is Rin!" Kagome came forward, put her hands on his daughter's, Rin's, shoulders.  
  
"Rin? Remember what I said?"  
  
Rin bit her lip in concentration"Um....My name is Rin?"  
  
Kagome smiled,"Very good Rin, now go inside alright?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes softened as he watched the interaction between his daughter and his Kagome and said a soft goodbye when Rin waved goodbye.  
  
"Kagome, it's been a long time," He said as he stepped a little closer.  
  
"What are you doing here Sesshoumaru? Here to talk to my daughter? To torment me?" She asked with tears in her eyes, but they shone with determination and steel underlined her voice telling him that she wouldn't give up without a fight.  
  
"No, of course I didn't come here to torment you. I...I just wanted to see her and you. To see if...." He shook his head and looked at her, gauging her reaction, trying to see how she would reply.  
  
"After all these years, now you want to? What changed?"  
  
"I've always wanted to....but what's changed? You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
Kagome shook her head angry for the weakness she was showing,"You lost you chance when you left me at the highschool, with no home. When I needed you, you left me. Why would you do that? Did you lie when you said you loved me?" She said angrily.  
  
"Gods no! I never lied to you about that! I loved you, I still----,"He broke off,"Do you really think I would have left you with no home, if I had known?"  
  
Kagome had narrowed her eyes, distrustingly. Sesshoumaru flinched at that.  
  
"I don't care. As you can see I'm doing fine without you and so is Rin, MY daughter."  
  
"I know it wouldn't help to say I'm sorry, but I really am. I wanted you to know that I didn't leave you because I wanted to. I was forced, I had to. I know that it isn't an excuse, but the truth is I would have never left you willingly. But I see that you aren't going to believe me. So I'm going back to my hotel room,"He reached in his pocket and pulled out a card,"Here. it's the number you can reach me at if you have any questions, ranting friends, insults, or accusations." He than just stared at her for a few moments and walked away.  
  
At The Hotel Room  
  
Sesshoumaru is pacing around his hotel room deep in thought when he hears a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in!" He calls, standing in the middle of the room, wondering who it is, he reaches for something that is hooked to his belt loop.  
  
The door swings open, closes with a slam. An angry Sango had stalked into the room, stomped up to Sesshoumaru and smacked him. Sesshoumaru didn't even flinch as a red handprint appeared on his cheek.  
  
"You asshole! You have to nerve to come back here after what you did to them both?!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Problems  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from InuYasha. Though I would love to Sesshoumaru!  
  
Chapter 3-  
  
The door opens again, Sesshomaru had pulled out the gun he was reaching for earlier, but it was only Miruko who had walked in, both Sango and Miruko grew pale at the sight of the gun. Sesshomaru sighed and put the gun back on his belt.  
  
"I guess you guys are wondering about the gun."  
  
Both nodded their heads.  
  
"Well have, Sango have you heard of The Vampire, I think thats what the newspaper called him."  
  
Miruko's jaw dropped and his eye's got really big, but Sango didn't notice as she answered,"Thats the guy who has been killing women by biting the artery in their neck, and draining their blood, right?"  
  
"Yes, and Miruko, my half-brother InuYasha, was released one week before the murders started."  
  
Miruko gasped,"You mean they actually paroled InuYasha?!"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded.  
  
"How could they do that?"  
  
Sango interrupted asking,"Who is InuYasha and what are you two talking about?"  
  
"My half-brother IS The Vampire, he was in prison, but he was somehow able to send me threatening letters around the time I...," Sesshomaru paused but continued,"left Kagome. He was in jail for killing our parents and Miruko's parents."  
  
Sango's eyes widened,"You left, because you were worried for her and the baby."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded.  
  
"You baka! Why didn't you tell her?"  
  
"So she could come with me and put herself and the baby in danger? I don't think so," Sesshomaru just suddenly stopped moving, his eyes had focused on the door. He could hear someone approaching.  
  
He made a motion to silently get by the open window,"There is a fire escape there I want you to go down it if the door opens got it?" Sesshomaru whispered as he grabbed and cocked his gun.  
  
When the footsteps stopped, he motioned for Miruko and Sango to go down the fire escape, right after he did that gunshots were heard, there were holes on the door and Sesshomaru had a bloody spot on his left shoulder, he shot back as he yelled for them to leave. When they started going down, he followed them hoping InuYasha wouldn't start shooting from the window. He was slower than Miruko and Sango, because of the gunshot wound. He heard more gunshots, and prayed InuYasha was a bad shot. When he finally reached the ground he saw Miruko and Sango huddled under the over hang of the building.  
  
"Did you bring cars?" Sesshomaru asked, when he received nods he continued,"Ok, I'm going with Miruko, Sango I want you to drive to your place and Mirku will follow, if we flash you I want you to start taking turns and going in circles, because it will mean we are being followed, and when we get to your house I want you to get out Miruko's supplies. Got it?" Miruko and Sango nodded again, and wnet to their cars Sesshomaru followed pressing his right hand to his wound on his left shoulder to hopefully slow the bleeding. Sesshomaru got in the passener side and buckled up, the put his right hand back to his shoulder to slow the bleeding and to make sure the seat belt didn't irritate his shoulder.  
  
"Does Sango know to go fast?" Sesshomaru asked as he applied even more pressure.  
  
"Yes, do you need a doctor?"  
  
"What do you think I meant when I told Sango to get your supplies?"  
  
Miruko sighed,"Thats right, I'm a doctor, did the bullet go through?"  
  
"No, so I won't bleed to death but it will hurt like hell when you are digging around my shoulder to find and extract it."  
  
Miruko nodded.  
  
Sesshomaru grunted and slumped against the door,"I'm sorry I came back. I should have known he would follow me."  
  
"Then why did you come back?"  
  
"I wanted to see Kagome and my child, in case he caught me before I had a chance to tell Kagome the real reason I hurt her."  
  
Miruko shook his head,"You hurt her really badly, she was counting on you to help her."  
  
"Don't you think, I tried to find another way? That day, five years ago I was going to ask her to come with me and I was going to explain the problem, but then she told me she was pregnant, and I realized how selfish I was being, so I decided I wouldn't put her or my child in danger. Gods I screwed that up majorily. Do you know how much it hurt to walk away from her when she needed me most? When she was crying, I heard her heartbreak, I felt it, and it surpassed my own pain, by so much. How can I expect her to forgive me let alone to take me back?"  
  
Miruko didn't know what to say, but he didn't have to say anything, because they were infront of the house.  
  
Sesshomaru grunted as he stepped out of the car, and he slumped against the car, Miruko hurried and let Sesshomaru lean against him. Sango had gone past them and opened the door while asking Rin to go and get Kagome.  
  
Before Rin went to get Kagome her eyes widened in recognization,"Hey thats the nice man Rin met before."  
  
"Rin go get your mom,"Sango repeated and watched as Rin ran to go get her.  
  
When Kagome came downstairs, she saw Sesshomaru laying on the couch, his shirt off, Miruko bending over Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru looked delirious.  
  
"Whats going on?"  
  
Miruko jumped and Sesshomaru growled at the pain Miruko's sudden movement caused. Kagome was able to see the injury on Sesshomaru and the bullet in Miruko's hand.  
  
"At least I got the bullet Sess, now I need to stitch you up, so this is going to hurt."  
  
"Sesshomaru was shot by his brother, InuYasha, who also happens to be The Vampire," Sango said.  
  
Kagome gasped,"Oh no," she rushed to the otherside of Miruko and grabbed Sesshomaru's right hand and squeezed.  
  
"Kagome.."Sesshomaru says and everyone realizes he is asleep.  
  
"He has been saying your name a lot Kagome,"Miruko said as he continued to stitch Sesshomaru up,  
  
"Well I'm done, I'm going to go and clean up. Come on Sango, you'll need to clean up too."  
  
Sango and Miruko made their way to the door, but they paused.  
  
"Kagome, We know that you are mad at Sesshomaru and we know you have the right, but we also know Sesshomaru means it when he says he is sorry. He doesn't say it often and he says it even less if he doesn't mean it. He knows what he did was wrong, but maybe you should listen to what he has to say," Sango said for Miruko and herself, then left the room.  
  
Kagome's eyes had widened as she watched them leave the room but her attention was brought back to Sesshomaru when he started thrashing his legs.  
  
"Kagome....No! Kagome!" Sesshomaru shot up and looked around.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said nervously.  
  
"Kagome?" Sesshomaru said, then hugged her with his right arm," I was so afraid I would never get the chance to let you know how sorry I am and how much I want to make up everything I did to you," he said into her hair.  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed. Please R&R! 


	4. Chapter 4

Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from InuYasha. Though I would love to Sesshoumaru!

Chapter 4-

Kagome's eyes had widen as she heard what Sesshomaru had said to her, and widened even more when she realized that his arms were around her.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome. I know I don't deserve to be forgiven, but I want to be apart of your and Rin's life. If you allow me to be. I'm sorry, Kagome you have to believe that. I wouldn't lie to you....I can't lie to you."

Kagome felt Sesshomaru bury his head in her hair, and she felt wetness on her scalp.

'He's crying?!' Kagome thought in wonder, she felt her resolve against him weakening, she didn't know what to do, she wanted Rin to have her father. Rin deserved a family, but how could she trust Sesshomaru to not leave again?

Kagome made sure her eyes weren't watering and she looked up at Sesshomaru and asked,"Why did you leave me five years ago Sesshomaru? Why?"

She saw him take a deep breath,"Kagome, I'm sure Sango told you aobut my half-brother, The Vampire. Well, what you probably don't know is that InuYasha killed my parents and Miruko's parents. He was in jail for it, even though he was a minor. He was in jail while we were still in highschool. That day five years ago, I was going to ask you to leave with me, because I had been receiving threatening letters from him, while he was in jail. I needed to find out how he was able to send those letters. Then you told me you were pregnant with our child. I was so happy, so elated I forgot for a moment about InuYasha and the danger. Then I remembered and realized how selfish I was being, what if something happened to you and our child? I couldn't allow that to happen, so I left you and our child. It was so hard to leave you there, crying in the highschool garden, even harder when I heard you had no home. Kagome I am so sorry, but that can never take away everything I put you through."

Kagome was a little shocked she didn't know what to do. Did she want him back in her life? Yes, she did. Did she trust him? With her and Rin's life, but she didn't trust him not to run off again. That was the problem.

"I don't know what to say Sesshomaru. I mean you could have told me that before you left, but you didn't. How do I know you won't leave again? Can you prove to me that you won't leave again?"

"How can I prove to you that I won't leave? I don't know how I can. You would just have to trust me, but I know you can't do that, and I won't pretend that I expected you to trust me, because I didn't think you would. No one can blame you for that, you have every right to not trust me. Kagome, you have to understand that I want to get to know our daughter, I want you to trust me again. I need you to love me again. I can't live without, it was too hard the first time and I won't do it a second time. If you decide to never love me again, fine but I will not leave, I will live close so I can be apart of Rin's life, and so I can be apart of your life, even if we can only be friends."

Kagome could feel tears threaten her eyes, and she knew she wanted to take the chance he was asking her, indirectly, to take, but the only question was, could she put Rin in the situation that might leave her hurting for her father who decided he wanted some better life, that he could not have being tied down by a child and the mother of his child? She wasn't sure she could take that risk with Rin's life, if it were only her own life, than she would take the risk, but she had to remember when it came to Sesshomaru, Rin had to play a big part in her decisions.

"Sesshomaru, I don't want to risk Rin's pain, if you suddenly decide you don't want to be tied down by our daughter and her mother."

She had to look away when she saw Sesshomaru's pained look, whether it was from his wounds or if it was from her statment she didn't know and was sure she didn't want to know.

"What if I was willing to court the mother and slowly bring myself into our child's life?"

Suddenly Kagome laughed, it was extremely funny, who was Sesshomaru thinking he was kidding? She knew him, and the him she knew, didn't know how to do things half-way, eventually he would bring himself fully into her life, and sooner rather than later. She then felt him stiffen, and realized it was because she laughed, and he had not said anything funny.

"Why are you laughing?" Sesshomaru asked, slightly curious, slightly hurt at her laugh.

"I was laughing because you, Sesshomaru, you do not know how to do anything slowly or halfway. You would want to tell Rin that you are her father."

"Oh, well I can try. Kagome, if thats what you really want, I will do it, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

He said it so sincerely and earnestly she wanted to believe him so badly, but she was still hurt from that day all those years ago. How was she supposed to move past in a day or two? Luckly he realized she was uncomfortable and let her go, then tried to sit up, and cursed his inability to do so.

"Let me help." Sesshomaru almost outright refused but saw her eyes and knew that she needed to help him, she wanted to trust him again. She would slowly trust him again if he was willing to swallow his pride and accept help.

Sorry it took so long to update, for once my life has been busy, Sorry!!!! 


End file.
